


Happy Anniversary

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Romantic Fluff, soppy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron celebrate their anniversary.This was my gift for the Robron Anniversary exchange.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdamndesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/gifts).

> I had a fun time writing this and  
I hope you enjoy :)

Robert opened his eyes and he started up at the ceiling, a year ago today he got Married to the man he loved more than anything,

The man who stole his heart. when he first locked eyes with him, the first time they met, in the the lay-by, and ever since then..

he knew that he wanted to be with Aaron for the rest of his life,

After a couple of minutes Robert turned over and he faced Aaron, he looked at Aaron and a smile crept across his lips,

he looked so peaceful when he slept so innocent, it was like he had this angel like quality about him. which was

absolutely captivating,

After a few seconds Robert moved closer to his husband and he led beside him.

Robert took his hand and he start caressing Aaron's cheek,

''Aaron'' he said ''Aaron wake up.

Aaron stirred in his sleep and after a few seconds his eyes opened.

''Rob..'' he said his voice groggy from sleep.

Robert smiled.

”Morning” he said his voice full of love and fondness 

Aaron smiled back at his husband, 

”Morning” Aaron responded his voice still groggy from sleep. 

Robert kissed Aaron on the forehead,

“Happy Anniversary Babe” he said his voice full of happiness,

Aaron smiled back at Robert.

”Happy Anniversary” he Said Joyfully,

Robert and Aaron stared into each other's eyes and they smiled,

''I love you'' he said as he gently stroked Aaron's cheek.

''I love you too'' Aaron said sincerely,

The room went silent, and neither one of them really said anything,

they just stared into each other eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's presence.

After a ten minutes, Robert pulled himself up into a siting position, and then he pulled himself to his feet.

and walked over to the closet,

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows,

''Where are you going?'' he said rather perplexed.

Robert turned his head and he looked over at his husband,

''Oh, I've got you something'' he said.

''Robert... I thought I said no fuss'' Aaron said,

''Yeah I know'' Robert responded ''but it's our Anniversary''

''But-'' Aaron started to say but Robert cut him off.

''No buts'' Robert said ''I brought you something, because I wanted too OK''

''Ok'' Aaron said,

''Good'' Robert said.

Robert rummaged through the closet and he out a out a gift, it was wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper

and it had a red bow on it. he walked back over to where Aaron was. he gave the gift to Aaron,

and then he sat down on the bed next to his husband,

''Well..'' He said getting kind of impatient ''Are you going to open it or are you just going to stare at it?''

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh

''Alright... fine'' he said ''if it'll shut you up''

''Yes it will'' Robert said,

Aaron rolled his eyes at his husband, and he tore off all the wrapping paper, and he looked

at the gift which was: a black frame, and inside the frame, in black writing were the words what I love about Aaron,

and then there was a list of things that he loved about Aaron.

1\. His grumpiness & Sarcasm

2\. His eyes and his smile

3\. His kindness & Caring side

4\. His fashion sense

Aaron didn't say anything to start with. he just looked at the frame.

Robert beamed,

''So... do you like it?'' he said looking hopeful.

''Yeah I love it'' Aaron said,

''Really?'' Robert said.

''Yeah, I love this'' Aaron said ''thank so much Rob''

Robert kissed Aaron on the forehead,

''You're welcome baby'' he said.

Aaron took the gift, he walked over to the other side of the room. and he put it on the dresser by the door,

Afterwards. he walked back over to the bed, and he sat back down next to Robert.

''So..'' Robert said ''What do you want to do now?''

''I just want to lie here with you'' Aaron said,

''Yeah we can do that?'' Robert said.

And with that, Robert and Aaron lied down next to each other.

Robert put his arms around Aaron's waist and he put his head in the crook of Aaron's neck,

and he just held him while they led there.

After a couple of minutes Aaron spoke up,

''So...'' Aaron said ''what do you have planned for today then or... is it a surprise''

Well.. it's a surprise'' Robert said not saying anything,

''So... you can't tell me then?'' Aaron said.

''No, i'll tell you'' Robert said,

''But you said-'' Aaron started to say but Robert cut him off.

''No i'll tell you'' Robert said,

''So... what do you have planned then?'' Aaron said.

''So.. I'd make us a romantic meal, and then I thought we could have a look at our wedding album'' Robert said,

Aaron hummed in response.

''Sounds perfect'' he said again,

Robert smiled,

''Great'' he said his voice full of happiness,

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up.

So.. what do you want to do now then?'' He asked, turning over to face Robert.

''I have an idea'' Robert said.

''You do?'' Aaron said,

''Yeah i do'' Robert said.

And with that. Robert pulled Aaron in close to him and they started kissing.

\----------Later that Night-----------

Robert laid the table, he put a couple of plates on the table, as well as a couple of sets

of cutlery, and then he also got a bottle of wine out of the wine cabinet, and a couple of wine glass

and he put them on the table.

After that, he plated up the dinner which was: some Chicken covered in a parsley sauce, some baby potatoes,

and some asparagus is well,

he put the plates on the table. and then him and Aaron sat down to eat.

Once they were sat down Robert spoke up,

''Do you want a glass?'' he asked suddenly

Aaron gave a slight nod,

''Yeah, go on then'' he said.

Robert picked up the bottle of wine, he poured some into a glass. and he put it by Aaron,

''I would like to propose a toast to us'' Aaron said ''too you, too me, too us and this special occasion''

Both men picked up their glasses and they raised them in the air,

''Here's too us on our Anniversary'' Aaron said.

''Yeah Here's to us and our anniversary'' Robert said after a second,

And with that. they both took their glasses. they put them together, and they made a clanging sound.

They put their glass down, they picked up their knives and forks and they dug into their food,

After a few minutes Robert spoke up.

''So.. what do you think?'' he said,

''Yeah this is amazing'' Aaron said.

''Really'' Robert said,

''No this is amazing'' Aaron said ''your cooking is to die for''

''You think so?...'' Robert said,

''Yeah your such a good cook Rob'' Aaron said.

''Thank you'' Robert said ''I'm glad you think so''

''Yeah well.. it's true'' Aaron said,

Robert smiled.

''Thanks'' he said,

Conversation after that, was pretty much non-existent after that, neither one of them really said anything

as they were too busy eating.

After Dinner, they went over to the living room. and Aaron sat down on the sofa,

''Do you want to have a look at the wedding album'' Robert asked,

Aaron nodded.

''Yeah why not'' he said,

''Ok'' Robert said.

And with that, Robert walked over to the bookshelf, and he looked for their wedding album, 

Less than a minute later. he had a found it, Robert pulled out the album and he took it off the shelf.

The photo album was white with floral print on it, it had a square in the middle with a photo of him and Aaron in it,

below that was two metal hearts linked together with the words ''I Do'' in the middle,

and below that were the words wedding day memories written in silver.

Robert walked over to the living room, and he sat down next to Aaron,

''let's go back in time and re-visit our wedding day shall we?'' he said.

Aaron laughed,

''You're mad you know that?'' he said.

''Yeah you might have told me?'' Robert said, 

''Yeah well... it's true though'' Aaron said.

''Yeah well... there's no such thing as normal'' Robert said,

Aaron tilted his head to the side.

''Yeah good point'' he said,

''Well.. then'' Robert said.

Robert nodded. he opened the album and the first picture in the album. was a table with foliage, a picture of him and Aaron in the center and to the side of that 

a brown book with blue ribbon on the side, and in the middle it had the words Welcome to The Wedding Of Robert Jacob Sugden & Aaron Dingle.

''I love this'' Robert said,

''You do?'' Aaron said.

''Yeah I absolutely love the photo of us in the centre and the foliage and the floral arrangement on the table, I think it's lovely'' Robert said

''Really?'' Aaron said,

''Yeah'' Robert said don't you?''

''It's nice'' Aaron said ''I wouldn't say I love it, but it's ok''

''Just ok?'' Robert said,

''Yeah'' Aaron said.

''Seriously'' Robert said ''it was my idea, I chose that, and I can't help but be a little offended by it?''

''Don't you think you're overreacting'' Aaron said ''it's just a foliage and floral arrangement''

''Yeah maybe to you it is'' Robert said ''but I love that, I really do''

Aaron rolled his eyes at his husband,

''Whatever'' he said ''can we move on now?''

''Yeah alright'' Robert said,

Was a picture of him and Aaron sat near the altar and they were both staring into each other’s eyes, and they were holding hands, and they

also had massive smiles on their faces.

''Don't you love this picture of us'' Aaron said,

''Yeah I do'' Aaron said ''this had to be one of my favourites''

''Yeah think it would also be one of mine too'' Robert said.

''Yeah I can see why it would be'' Aaron said,

''Yeah it is'' Robert said ''there's no doubt about it''

Robert turned the page and the second picture in the album was of him and Aaron standing at the altar about to do their vows to one another.

Robert and Aaron smiled,

''Remember this'' Aaron said.

''Yeah of course I do'' Robert said ''we were exchanging our vows to one another''

''This was one of the best moments of my life'' Aaron said ''because I was getting wed to the one person I love more than anything''

''Yeah me too'' Robert said ''it was one of the best moments of my life too''

Aaron and Robert smiled at each other,

''Of course it was'' he said ''because were both getting married to each other''

Robert turned the page and the second and third pictures were of Robert and Aaron putting their rings on each other,

the first one was of Robert putting on Aaron's ring, and the second was of Aaron putting on Robert's.

''I love this picture of us putting our rings on'' Robert said,

''Yeah so... do i'' Aaron said ''in fact... so far this is one of my favourites''

''Yeah I think it's one of mine too''' Robert said in agreement,

''Yeah of course it is'' Aaron said ''how can it not be''

Robert turned the page and the fourth photo was one of him and Aaron walking down the aisle together, they were both holding hands and they were looking at each other with smiles on their faces,

''Ah look at us'' Robert said ''we had just got married and we were walking back down the aisle together, we look so loved up''

''Yeah we do don't we'' Aaron said,

''Yeah, we were on cloud nine'' Robert said.

''Yeah we were'' Aaron said,

Robert laughed.

''Yeah until... I let go of your hand and I walked away, and then you pull me back towards you'' he said his voice full of amusement,

''Yeah well... I wanted you near me'' Aaron said ''I didn't want to be seperated''

''We were apart for one minute Aaron'' Robert said ''One minute''

''Yeah I know that'' Aaron said ''but that was long enough''

Robert shook his head and laughed

''You're adorable you know that?'' he said.

''Yeah I know'' Aaron said ''that's why you married me isn't it''

''Yeah that is one of the reasons'' Robert said ''but I also married you because I love you, and because your kind and your caring,

and your loyal, your so strong and your so brave considering everything you been through'' he said.

Aaron smiled and blushed,

''Really'' he said.

Robert gave a slight nod,

''Yes really'' he said ''and also the first time I met you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you'' he said

''and I know we've had our ups and downs and our relationship has never been easy, but even then... I never stopped loving you''

Aaron smiled at Robert,

''I never stopped loving you either'' he said ''because I couldn't even if tried''

Robert smiled back at Aaron,

''Yeah same here'' he said in agreement ''same here''

Robert turned the page and the fifth picture in the album was a photo of him and Aaron

Standing in front of the bar, glasses full of wine in their hand, and they were both smiling.

''Look at us smiling like idiots'' Robert said,

Aaron laughed.

''Yeah I know'' he said ''but... look at us Rob, we look so, so, happy don't we?''

Robert smiled,

''Yeah we do'' he said.

Robert turned the page and the sixth picture in the album, was in the back room of the pub.

Aaron holding Seb in his arms. Robert was stood next to him, Aaron was looking up at Robert.

Seb was looking up at Aaron, and Robert was looking down at Aaron, and they all had huge smiles

on their faces.

''Aww, look how cute Seb looks in his little suit'' Robert said,

''Yeah I know'' Aaron said ''isn't he adorable''

''Yeah he is'' Robert said

Robert turned the page, and the seventh picture in the album, was of Robert and Aaron,

stood at the buffet table cutting their cake together,

''This is a nice picture of me and you cutting the cake'' Robert said.

''Yeah I love this one too'' Aaron said,

Robert turned the page, and the eighth picture in the album, was a picture of Liv holding Seb,

before the ceremony,

''I love this picture of Seb with his Auntie Liv'' Aaron said.

''Yeah, so do i'' Robert said in agreement, ''so do i''

Robert turned the Page, and the ninth picture in the album was one of their wedding cake. the cake had white icing,

on the top was little figures of Robert and Aaron made out of icing, with pink and white petals scattered around them,

and on the front was two spanners made out of icing and in the middle of them was the words Aaron & Robert written

in red icing.

''I liked that cake'' Robert said,

''Yeah me too'' Robert said ''Vic did an amazing job with the design and everything''

''Yeah she did, didn't she'' Aaron said in agreement.

Robert gave a slight nod,

''Yeah I think so too'' he said.

Robert turned the Page, and the tenth picture in the album was of Robert and Aaron when they were having their first dance.

Robert had his hands on Aaron's waist, while Aaron had his hands on Robert's.

''Ah our first Dance'' Robert said ''remember this''

''Yeah I do'' Aaron said ''it was amazing''

''Yeah says you'' Robert said ''you don't even like dancing''

''Yeah well.. neither do you really'' Aaron said ''and not only that, your an awful dancer, you Dance like Paddy'' he said laughing at the end.

''Yes you have said Before'' Robert said,

Aaron bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, but it didn't really work,

''Yeah well... it's true though'' Aaron said.

''Yeah maybe it is'' Robert said ''But I thought my dance moves were good''

Aaron laughed,

''Really'' he said ''you thought they were good''

''Yeah'' Robert said,

Aaron laughed again.

''Yeah you keep telling yourself that'' he said,

''But they are though...'' Robert said.

''Yeah... there not'' Aaron said,

Robert rolled his eyes.

''Whatever'' he said,

Robert turned the page, and the eleventh picture in the album was of Robert, Diane, and Vic, Vic was standing on the left,

Diane was standing on the right, and Robert was in the middle.

''That's a nice picture of You, Vic, and Diane'' Aaron said,

Robert hummed in agreement.

''Yeah I like that one too'' Robert said,

Robert turned the page. and the second to last, picture in the album, was one of Chas and Aaron,

Chas had her arms Wrapped around Aaron. and Aaron had his arms wrapped his arms around his mum,

and they were both smiling widely.

''I like that picture of you and your mum'' Robert commented,

''Yeah I do too'' Aaron said.

Robert turned the page, and then that was the end of album,

Robert closed the album and he putting it on the coffee table.

''I liked that'' Aaron said after a few seconds,

Robert hummed in agree,

''Yeah me too'' he said ''it was nice to look at the photos from the wedding''

Aaron smiled.

''Yeah it was, wasn't it'' he said,

There was a second of silence and Aaron spoke up,

''I can't believe it's been a year already'' he said,

''Yeah I know'' Robert said ''Neither can i''

''How time flies ay?'' Aaron said,

''Yeah I know it's crazy'' Robert said.

''Isn't it just..'' Aaron said,

''Yeah you can say that again'' Robert said,

The room went silent again and Robert and Aaron found themselves staring into each other's eyes,

neither one of them saying anything, as they were both too lost in each other, to even form a single word

let alone a sentence,

After about five minutes. Aaron spoke up. 

''Happy Anniversary Mr. Dingle'' he said,

Robert smiled back at Aaron.

''Happy Anniversary Mr. Sugden'' he said.

And With that, they leaned into each other and then they kissed.


End file.
